Long Term Evolution-Advanced (Long Term Evolution-Advanced, LTE-A) is follow-up evolution of the LTE technology. In the LTE-A, a base station may use 8 antennas to transmit data. The 8 antennas may be configured in two modes. One mode is uniform linear array (Uniform Linear Array, ULA for short) antennas, and the other mode is dual-polarized antennas. FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of an ULA antenna, and FIG. 2 is a schematic structural diagram of a dual-polarized antenna. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, in the ULA antennas, 8 antennas have the same polarization direction, and the spacing between the 8 antennas is 0.5λ. In the dual-polarized antennas, the polarization direction of antennas 1-4 is different from the polarization direction of antennas 5-8.
In the prior art, the codebook structure of the ULA antenna is designed for the ULA antenna, and the codebook structure of the dual-polarized antenna is designed for the dual-polarized antenna, and the codebook structure is not compatible between the two types of antennas, which leads to resource redundancy.